And then Chaos Ensued
by iLovemyRobins
Summary: WHAT! The Teen Titans have their powers and abilities switched after a battle with Mumbo Jumbo! Now Robin has Raven's powers, Starfire has Beast Boy's, Cyborg has Starfire's, Raven has Cyborg's, and Beast Boy has Robin's abilities. A twist to a story plot that's probably been written countless times before! Please R&R, no flames please. Read to find out what happens! RobStar, BBRae
1. A Peaceful Day can be a Lie

**Hiya everybody! I haven't posted any new chapters in my other stories since - well, Monday when my grandfather passed. :'( BUT! Now I feel like I owe everybody something new to immerse yourselves in, so here's a new story to keep you readers running! It just occured to me today that I should write this story, with the Titans with their powers switched. Not the usual way, too. Different ways (MUAHAHAHA). So, I hope you enjoy this chappie! I'll try to update the other stories soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I donut own Teen Titans.**? **(on the other hand, THIS is a beautiful donut that I** _ **DO**_ **own :D)**

* * *

It was what seemed like a beautiful and peaceful day in the Titans tower. Birds were chirping happily outside, and the friendly bickering of Cyborg and Beast Boy was so familiar that it seemed to blend in with the Titans' lives as the two were at it currently. No one was truly worried.

But of course, that is how all sorts of tragedies happen. Everything seems so joyful, so _enticing,_ and then - BOOM - everything goes wrong! Nothing and nobody is happy anymore! Chaos ensues.

However, the Titans didn't know that. How could they? It really seemed to them like a nice day with no villains wreaking havoc in Jump City - and that's saying a lot because they ( _especially_ Robin) are always tensed and anxious for when a villain is going to appear next. But back to the story!

"Friend Cyborg, have you seen Silky?" Starfire floated to and hovered near the couch as Cyborg hammered on the buttons of his video game controller. He was in the middle of a rematch with Beast Boy in a videogame, while the green changeling sat next to the giant Titan playing just as intensely as he shoved small squares of tofu straight out of the package into his mouth.

"No. Sorry, Star," Cyborg managed to reply before good-naturedly cursing as Beast Boy's character on its motorbike soared past his own. Beast Boy chortled and ate another square of tofu. Before the Tamaranean could ask him too, he also hurriedly said no.

"Okay, then. The luck of the good to you, friends Cyborg and Beast Boy." Starfire wandered off, most likely to the tower roof to try and locate her missing pet worm.

Meanwhile, Robin was in his room doing his daily workout goal - twenty sets of fifty pushups every day.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, THIRTY!" The Boy Wonder continued counting the number of pushups he performed, not even breaking sweat as he lowered his body almost all the way to the floor, his arms less than ninety degrees to the ground. Robin then sensed someone walking past his room outside even though the twin metal doors were tightly shut, pausing for just a second as he continued to stay aware of the person. However, the footsteps faded away and shrugging the best he could in his position parallel to the ground, the Titan resumed his workout.

Raven passed by Robin's room and went on to her own, clutching a thick spellbook in her pale arms in front of her chest. Typing in the password to open the doors meant for security purposes with a hand, Raven succeeded and entered her dark room. The doors shut behind her and Raven proceeded on to the center of a furry dark purple carpet in front of her bed, and began to float in a meditative position above it, her cloak just barely skimming the carpet below her. The empath then opened the spellbook she had brought and was soon immersed in reading about a spell used to create weapons from thin air with only the three words Raven enjoyed using.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she muttered when she was finished with reading the yellowing and ancient page. Raven looked up in front of her and blinked, slightly pleased to see that she did summon a sword - which was floating in front of her within reaching distance of her arms while surrounded by the black aura that Raven always created when using her powers. With another mutter of Raven's three words, the sword blinked out of existence in a small pop of black tinged energy. Raven then turned back to her book and continued on to the next page as she mentally stored the useful spell away.

As mentioned before, there seemed to be nothing wrong with that day to the Titans. Peaceful, happy, and everything else positive that could be said about a good day fit perfectly with this one day, right then and there.

Well, until the alarm blared. Flashing red lights and the wailing siren cut sharply through the happy silence, and the birds flew away - the obtrusive sound was even heard from outside where the animals were roosting. The Titans abruptly stopped everything they were doing and met at the control room, where Robin began pulling up information about the current trouble in Jump City.

After reading for half a second, Robin straightened and fixed his team with a stern and confident look. "It's Mumbo Jumbo again. At the bank. Titans, GO!"

And then the Titans teleported away to their summoned location via portal made by Raven.

* * *

 **How was that, readers? I really hope you liked it, I plan on updating Chapter** ** _Two_** ** _to_** **night** ** _too_** **(whoa haha all three at once) while I'm in the mood for typing this story. Please R &R, no flames, please! Kindly remember that this is only my third Fanfic on here, so please cut me some slack if I do some things wrong! Thanks, everyone. :D And now, cookies for everyone! (::)**


	2. What Happened?

**ROBINFAN-TeenTitans: Hi, guys! Okay, I kinda lied yesterday. I typed this out last night but then it was like 11:40 pm and I had to go to sleep. :( So I'm putting Chapter 2 up right now at 9:28 in the morning. So, with no more nonsense, let the show go on!** _ **[Is about to continue story when is interrupted]**_

 **Starfire: Friend ROBINFAN-TeenTitans, why would there be sense of the non?**

 **RF-TT: Because people like to read without distractions (I think) and - WAIT, how did you get here? No offense, I like you and all that, but you're supposed to be in the story and not here…**

 **Starfire:** _ **[Giggles]**_ **Sorry, Friend RF-TT, I couldn't help it. And I found Silky.** _ **[Holds up her mutant worm of a pet who is sleeping deeply - and bleeding all over]**_

 **RF-TT: Cool, where'd you find him? And he's** _ **bleeding?**_ _**[begins to panic]**_

 **Starfire: He was in the kitchen cupboards eating all the cutters of cookies and knives.**

 **RF-TT: AHHHHHHH GOTTA GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL BAY!**

 **Starfire and RF-TT:** _ **[Runs out of the room but not before RF-TT takes a laptop]**_

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans. Dang it, you millionaire Bruce Wayne, BUY IT FOR ME WHILE I AM WITH A PINK WORM IN A GURNEY TYPING THIS!**

* * *

The Titans appeared at the Jump City Bank just as Mumbo Jumbo came running out clutching a sack that was most likely holding money, using his wand to turn fire hydrants into giraffes and cars into lizards that were stepped on by the giraffes.

"Stop right there and return the money!" Robin yelled, holding a palm out as if waiting for the villain to put the sack of money into it. The Titans gathered in a half circle on both sides of Robin.

Mumbo Jumbo merely laughed. "No, I think I'll be keeping it for a bit, thanks!" He then wildly waved his wand and created the car next to Cyborg to become a hostile lion. This forced the Titans to dive away from the roaring and angry beast, and Beast Boy morphed into a green lion of his own and went to meet the other lion head-on. Mumbo Jumbo took this chance to begin running away from the scene, but found his way blocked by a barrier of pulsating black energy. A green starbolt flew past him as a warning shot. Mumbo Jumbo turned back to the young heroes facing him and sighed dramatically.

"One more chance!" Robin shouted. When Mumbo Jumbo then transformed a street light above him into a dozen of large bouncy balls, the Boy Wonder gave a frustrated groan and as his teammates (excluding Beast Boy, who was still fighting the lion) shot the balls with black energy, starbolts, and blue light from a sonic cannon, leaped easily over the few balls left and pounced onto the villain who was busy turning another streetlight into a bunch of butterflies.

First Robin snapped Mumbo Jumbo's wand in half with his hands, and grabbed Mumbo Jumbo by the collar. "This is the last time you break out of jail," he snarled, not noticing the broken wand that he broke fizzling in his hand. When Mumbo Jumbo smiled at the Titan, he was confused, until the mess of a wand exploded in a flash of white light. Robin let go of the villain he was threatening in surprise.

Then each of the Titans screamed as they were suddenly enveloped by blinding white light. Then they felt as if something was plucked out of them, something important to them. They each saw a bolt of light get pulled out of them by the white light - red, pink, purple, blue, and green. Fighting back was useless. Eyes closed from the excruciating pain and emptiness after the bolts of light escaped their bodies, none of the Titans noticed that different bolts of light entered their bodies. But they weren't the right ones.

Then, as sudden as it came, the light was gone. Each of the Titans opened their eyes to see that Mumbo Jumbo was gone. Grumbling, they all met up in the center of the street.

"That was weird, but let's talk about it when we get back to the tower," Robin said.

"Okay." Raven raised her hands and chanted her three words to bring them all back there.

But there was a problem. Nothing happened.

* * *

 **Sorry it's such a short chappie! :( I have to go. I don't want to, but I have too. I promise I'll try to update tomorrow too!**

 **Also, Silky's alright. She and Starfire returned in time to do this chapter, as you can see.**


	3. Oh my, We're Worse than the Villains

**RF-TT: I'm back guys! So I guess I'll update today. It'll be a longer chappie because the last one was way too short. Hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

 **Beast Boy: Nuh uh, I read ahead and saw what you typed about me with that dog and everything. You will** _ **not**_ **enjoy it!**

 **RF-TT: … You just spoiled it, kind of. But go back into the story for the chapter!**

 **BB:** _ **[Groans]**_ **Fine. Goodbye, everyone. I'm famous now!** _ **[Leaves room back to story]**_

 **RF-TT: ANYWAYS, thank you to** _Artemis Raven Courtney_ **for reviewing my thing! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story, and I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter! And please review, readers! Also, I will work on my other stories too. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Dear God, please, please,** _ **please**_ **give me the money to buy Teen Titans. Because then I'd be watching it everyday and it would still be airing! But no, I still don't own Teen Titans - but hey, anyone out there who's a freaking billionaire, please buy it for me. :)**

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy hesitantly said. "Are you even doing anything?"

Anger flashed in Raven's violet eyes. "Yes, Beast Boy. You see, when I usually say 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos', something actually _happens_."

Beast Boy backed up a step with both hands up. "Just checking," he mumbled.

"So now what?" Robin too threw up his arms, but because of frustration and not because of a wordless apology. However, right after he did this action, a nearby store window burst apart in a flash of black energy and the Titans were showered with glass. "Ow!"

"Wasn't me!" Raven quickly said when she saw that her teammates were looking at her.

"Really? Because that was black energy," Cyborg replied. The other Titans turned to him but gasped. "What?" Cyborg asked when he noticed that the others were staring at him strangely.

"Friend Cyborg…" Starfire began. "You are no longer… the cyborg."

"What!" Cyborg looked down at himself and was surprised to see that he was whole again. No metal was seen anywhere on him, other than a silver watch adorning his wrist that was now flesh. "Whoa, that is cool! But where's my metal body? And what in the world happened in order to do this?"

The Titans looked amongst themselves. No one seemed to have Cyborg's missing metal body. Suddenly Raven felt an involuntary cold shiver run down her spine. Fearing the worst, Raven turned away from the rest of her team to open her cloak to see what the matter was and saw… a _metal body_. "AHHH!" she squeaked and she stumbled a few steps forward in shock and confusion. This attracted the Titans' attention, and they crowded around her to see her new metal body.

"Okay. So we've found Cyborg's metal body. On… Raven," Beast Boy slowly said.

"Oh really," Raven said sarcastically, glaring at the ground and cursing the world for doing this to her. Beast Boy would not let her rest for the rest of eternity, making fun of her new body. Dang it. Suddenly her arm became a popcorn maker and began shooting popcorn everywhere. Most of them hit Beast Boy, who squeaked and tried his best to avoid the aggressive popcorn.

"Friends?" Starfire's worried voice drew the Titans' eyes to her. Raven managed to get her popcorn barrage under control and hid her metal body back in her cloak.

"What?" Robin demanded, concerned.

"I… I cannot do the flying." Starfire's head hung in shame.

"What?! How!" Robin exploded, and then now a street light blew up in a flash of black energy. Raven looked at the Boy Wonder now with understanding, not noticing the shards of cement from the light pole burying themselves in her cloak and metal body (she couldn't feel them).

"Robin, it seems that now you have _my_ powers," she told him. Robin frowned at her, but Raven continued. "Say my three words and think of what you want to do with the magic."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Robin said uncertainly. Suddenly a dog dropped out of the sky and landed gently on all four paws on top of Beast Boy, which caused the Titan to collapse under the sudden weight. Then the dog decided to relieve itself on the green Titan and then ran away. The Titans were silent for a few seconds, then burst out laughing as the dirty Beast Boy stood up and scowled at them as rivulets of yellow liquid ran down his hair and face.

"I'll teach him to not do that!" he snapped, and screwed his face up which showed that he was about to change into an animal. The others waited patiently, but after many seconds with Beast Boy not changing into anything, they began to ignore him.

"So it seems like Beast Boy also had his powers taken away, and I now have Raven's," Robin concluded. "So if Cyborg had his metal cyborg parts taken away, then he should have Starfire's or Beast Boy's powers. And Starfire doesn't _have_ any of her own powers, which means that she should have… either mine or Beast Boy's. And Beast Boy should have Starfire's or mine."

"How do you know this, friend Robin?" asked Starfire, amazed by Robin's logic.

"Because so far, we know that I have Raven's powers and Raven has Cyborg's. So technically it has to make sense that you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy also have your guy's powers switched with each other," Robin explained. And even though Starfire was still a tiny bit confused, she decided to go with his logic anyways and declared that she was going to try accessing the "available" skills to her.

"Try flipping like I do… or at least, what I used to do," Robin suggested. Starfire tried a front flip but unfortunately failed, and was about to smash into the ground on her face before Robin dove to catch her. Even without his acrobatic abilities, Robin succeeded and managed to save Starfire. "Okay, let's not do that - you don't have my abilities, so you have… Beast Boy's."

By now Beast Boy had ditched his attempt at changing into animals and then sidled up to the two. "Try changing into an animal," he said. "Just think about the animal and focus on its characteristics. Like, the weight - although it doesn't have to be exact - of the animal, its kind of 'skin', and other stuff."

"Okay, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, and she closed her eyes. She climbed out of Robin's arms and the other Titans waited. Suddenly there was a pink porcupine in front of them. Starfire the bright pink porcupine chirped triumphantly and was lifting a tiny paw to step forward when she lost her balance and tumbled like a spiky ball towards Beast Boy.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy cried. "Star, change back! CHANGE!" However, Starfire was too dizzy after the first two rounds she made in a circle and couldn't focus. Finally, something clicked into Beast Boy's mind and smoothly he backflipped out of the porcupine's way with no trouble at the last second. He was shocked, but surprisingly quickly he realized what happened. "Robin, I think I have your abilities!" He performed more acrobatics and tried to throw a nearby pebble like a birdarang and ended up throwing it at a fire hydrant next to him, which deflected the stone and bounced it back to the green Titan - in the face at five miles an hour because Beast Boy had thrown it very hard. "Ouch."

"Okay, so that means I have… Starfire's powers," Cyborg said slowly as a slightly battered and bruised Starfire returned to the other Titans after a blue car parked down the street stopped her descent. However, when Starfire had crashed into the car's driver's door as a porcupine with all the momentum you can get as a spiky ball rolling down a sloped street, she had left a quite obvious dent with dozens of tiny holes from her spikes in the car. She hoped that no one had noticed her do that.

"Try shooting something with a starbolt," Raven said monotonously. "And fly."

"How?" Cyborg asked. Then he realized that Raven probably wasn't the right person to talk to about how to launch starbolts and fly like Starfire so he turned to the right person - the Tamaranean.

Starfire answered, "To fly you must think happy thoughts. Like a happy memory. To throw a starbolt… perhaps you can just imagine morphing your arm into the sonic cannon like you could as a cyborg and just pull the 'trigger' mentally like you would to the cannon."

Cyborg nodded in understanding and focused. Starfire gave him some main points to remember, and the Titans all waited for the moment. Then it came.

 _BOOM!_ Starbolt after starbolt shot out of Cyborg's hands and crashed repeatedly into an abandoned store wall with graffiti artwork. An elderly couple that had been hiding behind a post box nearby had just peeked out but when they saw the starbolts coming alarmingly close to them, they squealed and ran off, surprisingly quick for ninety-year-old ladies who ditched their canes.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled, and sheepishly Cyborg managed to stop the volley of starbolts coming out of him. His eyes had slightly turned a glowing green, but it had stopped. Then beams shot out of his eyes and completely incinerated the canes the old ladies had left behind, plus the post box as a bonus.

"So," Beast Boy said as they looked around them at the destruction they had caused, from exploded windows to popcorn kernels lodged in ivy vines crawling up walls to a dent in a fire hydrant to broken cars and now to the destroyed wall in front of the Titans with smoke still wafting from the ruins. Hiding behind a car where the Titans couldn't see them, the old ladies who had run away were trying to get phone to work because they needed to call the police. Finally one got it to work and blabbed a bunch of random complaints to the humming noise on the other end which meant that someone hadn't picked it up yet. When she ended the call, the police didn't even get to pick up their phone yet. Thus, they thought it was a prank call and just went on with eating donuts and drinking coffee.

"I think that we just caused more chaos in Jump City than any other villain did," Robin said back on the street. "Okay, the police are going to come soon. Let's leave while we can. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Black energy surrounded the Titans and then they were gone.

* * *

 **Hey, readers! Did you guys like it? Please R &R if you did!**

 **Also, can you guys guess where the Titans went? A heads up: they did NOT end up at Titans tower, because Robin wasn't focusing enough. Oh well, I love you, Robin! :D**

 **Robin: …**

 **Starfire: Keep your hands off my man!**

 **Oh. Hehe. Sorry.** _ **[Lowers head, ashamed]**_ **Oh well, see if you can guess! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye!**


	4. Jumping Dimensions Part 1

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner, but I had writer's block and only just then did I get an inspiration, thus leading me to continue. I confess, I** _ **am**_ **falling in love with this story, but I suppose I should work on the others too. Anyways, here's Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: [Incoming email from Wayne Enterprises company owner Bruce Wayne: ROBINFAN-TeenTitans, I read your comment in Chapter 2 and while I am pleased that you should mention me when you've never even met me, I'm afraid I can't buy Teen Titans for you. But keep living your dreams!** _~ Sent from my iPhone_ **]**

 **Dang it. I can't have Teen Titans. Oh well, I'm still relying on you rich peeps out there!**

 **Also, A/N's are in bold.**

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" After the black energy around them slunk back into nearby shadows, the Titans looked around them.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy thought aloud. All around them were stone pillars, and pedestals alit with fierce orange flames. Floating candles gently bobbed up and down in the air above them, and beyond the waxy items was a cloudy sky in the ceiling. However, the clouds were _moving,_ and that shouldn't have been possible on an inanimate panel of stone. Looking below, they saw four long, big tables with heaping platters of food and goblets of shimmering beverages. Seated at these tables were-

Wait.

What?

There were _wizards_ , clad in robes and ties, sitting at these tables (including the one they were perched on). Said people were currently staring at them, shocked and suspicious alike.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_ guys?" a ginger-haired male of about seventeen demanded at Raven's feet, peering up at them. **(Sorry, couldn't resist** _ **his**_ **favorite term. :D)**

"And please get off my food." A black-haired youth glared up at Beast Boy. The green changeling scampered off the food and promptly transformed into a green bird to fly onto Cyborg's large metal shoulder. This elicited gasps and small comments to neighbors from around the room.

"-did you see that-"

"-a frickin' green _bird_ -"

"-an Animagus, I'm telling you-"

"-that's so cool, I wanna do it too-"

"-I'd wanna be a dragon-"

"-a peacock-"

"-painful?-"

"SILENCE!" A loud yet stern and authoritative voice was heard even over the rapidly rising volume of chatter. The Titans looked at the front of the stone room and saw- 'lo and behold, another long table with a speaking podium adorned with a glowing golden owl and melting yet flamed candles attached onto its wings in the front center. At the table behind it were obviously the heads of this area - grown, stern-looking wizards in black robes (besides the giant dude with a lot of hair) - and they were staring levelly at the intruders. Well, all of them except for a black, greasy-haired man with a long, hooked nose - he just glared _very_ suspiciously at them. But what drew the Titans' eyes was to the aforementioned imposing wide-eyed owl. Behind this podium was a very old man of about seventy or so with a beard in some type of ponytail hanging in front of his long, musky blue robe. A small hat of the same shade of blue hung on his surprisingly full-of-hair head and spectacles were perched on the very tip of his long nose. Intelligent eyes looked out at them.

"Oh my god," Cyborg said, recognizing the figure immediately. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I assure you, I am not," the wise man replied in an even tone. "There is nothing to kid."

"Is that…" Robin continued.

" _Dumbledore?"_ Beast Boy finished, changing back into his human form while still crouched on his best friend's shoulder.

"Great, you know him," a cold, lazy voice drawled from the furthest table on the left. As the Titans turned towards the speaker, they noted that it was an eighteen-year-old (as it seemed) male with silky blonde hair so light that it seemed white at first glance and harsh grey eyes.

"Malfoy," Beast Boy gasped, totally fangirling (...fanboying?) over this entire situation.

"I do not understand. Who is this Dumblydore and Mafoy?" Starfire asked Raven, her light voice filled with both worry and confusion. She seemed oblivious to her pronunciation mistake.

"Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy," Raven corrected. "They're characters in the Harry Potter world."

"Dudes, this is so cool!" Beast Boy now fangirled wildly. He grabbed a chopstick from nearby and began waving it around wildly. " _Wingardium Leviosa! Accio! Alohomora! Arresto Momentum! Ascendio!"_

"You're a nerd about Harry Potter?" Robin asked rather placidly for such a situation.

Beast Boy nodded proudly. "I even bought one of those fake wands at Barnes & Noble!"

"Did you only watch the movies, or did you actually read the books?" Raven narrowed her eyes at the smaller teen.

"Um… only watched the movies."

"Okay, what the hell?" the same ginger teenager who had spoken to them first - now they recognized him as Ronald Weasley - now exploded. "First of all, how do you know us? And how the _heck_ did you get into the Great Hall? Isn't there, like, magic that keeps you muggles out? And second of all! How do you know _spells?_ Also, by the way, you can't use a bamboo chopstick to perform magic. And books? Movies? There are books and movies about Harry?"

"Shh!" A girl with brown hair and an intelligent air about her nudged Ron roughly.

"Ooh, that's Hermione, Hermione Granger," Beast Boy continued to fangirl despite Ron's questions. "HEY! Dude, Ron and Hermione married after the Deathly Hallows, right?" He looked to the other Titans for confirmation.

The two mentioned wizards-in-training blushed beet red as now the black-haired youth beside them stifled a laugh at their expense. He was wearing round glasses and had a lightning scar barely visible beneath his unruly bangs.

"OMG, IT'S HARRY POTTER, DUDES!" Beast Boy plows on without an answer. "Hey, Harry, you marry Ginny Weasley when you grow up! And you two have three children! Their names are James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter! Albus's best friend is Scorpius Malfoy! And they nearly get killed by Voldemort's daughter! But they keep traveling back in forth in time and create parallel universes! **(Yes, this is a** _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ **reference.)** Like when Professor Dolores Umbridge was headmaster and she celebrated Voldemort Day! And-" A pale hand suddenly covered the changeling's mouth as the boy blabbed about what he knew about the Harry Potter world.

"Don't spoil anything!" Raven hissed, but the wizards around them were already white with shock and now Harry and Ginny were blushing along with Hermione and Ron. **(I keep typing Rob instead of Ron - too obsessed with Robin! XD)**

"Okay, I say we leave now," Robin quickly cut in before more damage could be made.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.

Although still extremely confused, Starfire waved at everybody. "Goodbye, friends!"

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Robin chanted again as he threw his hands up, and black power swept over the group again.

Dimly they heard someone say, " _We're… friends?"_ and then they were gone.

* * *

Soon they fell on something hard. They quickly stood up and took stock of their surroundings.

A giant cave. And a big holographic computer. And a green couch in front of a TV. And short, metal tunnels that looked like alien tech. And not to mention the costumed people staring at them in anger, suspicion, and surprise - much like the wizards from before.

"Okay, where in the world _are_ we?" Robin was extremely frustrated. When were they actually going to get to Titan's Tower?

"Actually, I think you mean: 'Where in the _multiverse_ are we?'," Cyborg said.

"We're jumping dimensions?" Beast Boy said, surprised. "I thought it wasn't possible!"

"With my magic, it obviously is," Raven replied boredly.

"That is Friend Nightwing!" Starfire squealed, pointed at a young man with messy, shoulder-length black hair in a black armored spandex bodysuit with a bright blue bird emblazoned on his chest. He was clutching a pair of escrima sticks, and his face, covered with a dark blue-black domino mask, seemed to be glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" the man, apparently dubbed Nightwing, demanded.

"Who's Nightwing?" Robin hissed to Starfire at the same time.

"He is your future self about twenty years from now! Although he does not have the long mullet anymore. His mask is different as well."

"Mullet?" A ginger in a yellow and red padded bodysuit with a lightning on his torso beside Nightwing snickered from behind a gloved hand.

"Future self?" Robin said in disbelief.

"I'm his future self?" Nightwing asked too. "What the heck? I didn't look like that when I was Robin!"

"Okay, where the heck are we!" Raven demanded to the other Titans, arms flailing about in frustration and - although she wouldn't admit it - a wee bit of panic. "We're supposed to be at Titan's Tower, not jumping dimensions! First Harry Potter, and now this strange place!"

"I'm sorry! Your dark magic is very hard to control!"

"That's true," Raven admitted, calming down. "I had monks in Azarath to help me."

"Oh, dudes, I remember this show! It's Young Justice!" Beast Boy suddenly said. Then he slapped his forehead. "Darn! I forgot to ask Harry Potter for his signature!"

Ignoring his last comment, Cyborg turned to the green teen. "Young Justice? Dang, Beast Boy, how do you know these shows?"

"Friend Beast Boy is a couch potato," Starfire said innocently and honestly. Robin snickered and attempted to shove it down.

"Beast Boy?" A young green lady with short red hair stared at the mentioned Titan. She had a blue cloak-cape looking thing over the black bodysuit she wore. The only decoration she had on the suit was a thick red X crossing over her torso, from each shoulder to the opposite side of her hip. Another strip of red stretched across her thin waist like a belt connecting, the two bottom parts of the X together.

Beast Boy (the Titan, not the YJ member) looked at her strangely. "Do I know you? Dude, you're green too! Can you turn into animals?"

The green lady shook her head, amber eyes shining with amusement. "No, you don't know me, because apparently you don't recognize me. I'm Miss Martian, otherwise known as M'gann M'orzz. I'm your… sister, in a way, in this world. And I'm green because, obviously - it's in the name - I'm a Martian. I can shapeshift because of this, but I can't turn into animals."

Beast Boy deflated. "Oh."

"Wait, you're Robin?" Nightwing Bat-glared at the Titans Robin. "Leader of the Teen Titans?"

Robin nodded.

"Are your initials… T.D.W. **(Tim Drake-Wayne)**?" Nightwing continued.

"No, it's R.D.G.W. **(Eh, you should know this one)** " Robin frowned. "With quotation marks around the 'D'."

Nightwing visibly relaxed a little bit, although still on his guard. "So you _are_ me. Because you are… the leader of the Teen Titans, I thought that you were my younger brother because here, _he_ is the leader of the Titans."

"I see," Robin said. "Okay, Titans, we should leave now."

"Wait!" The yellow-and-red-bodysuit due with ginger hair next to Nightwing who'd snickered at the TT version of Nightwing lept forward. "Is there a me in your world?"

"Judging from your suit, you are… friend Kid Flash?" Starfire questioned. At the named vigilante's nod, she continued. "Yes, although you are younger and, um, scrawnier. Also you are dating an ex-villainess named Jinx." Starfire beamed.

"There's no Artemis in your world?" Kid Flash asked, stunned, as he jabbed a finger behind him at a blonde female in a tiger spandex suit and mask. "But she's my girlfriend!"

"Well, obviously not in our world," Raven said. "And they _are_ different dimensions…"

"Okay, we are done and we are leaving like I said, oh, FIVE minutes ago." Robin glared at his teammates.

"Bye!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire waved to the other heroes in the room/cave.

After a farewell from the others as well, Robin raised his hands (again). "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Blackness once again enveloped them as they heard Nightwing say almost jealously, "That world's Robin is a metahuman and _I'm_ not?"

"You and I wish, but this is only temporary!" TT Robin yelled back, and then the Titans teleported away.

* * *

 **Okay, if it were me, I would continue typing. But** _ **NO**_ **, I have to go to sleep, my parents say. Oh well. It's 11:24 pm, although I have a mild case of insomnia and usually actually doze off at, like, one or two in the morning even if I get into bed at ten pm or something. Eh. I promise I'll update soon, and I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **And thanks to those of you who reviewed. A thousand blessings on you people! :D**


End file.
